


You've Done So Well, Levi

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Erwin is an hallucination, Just some sad eruri feels from the recent chapter, Levi is near death, M/M, eruri drabble, snk ch 115 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: When it feels like the end Levi gets a visitor telling him to hold on





	You've Done So Well, Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy,
> 
> I'm not normally one to get inspiration from the manga chapters (especially since I've only written AU's) but I dunno... this chapter was special.  
> I had an image of Erwin watching over Levi and I had to write something for it.
> 
> So please enjoy my super short angst-y, near death, Eruri feels!
> 
> Edit: Now with [ART ](https://captain-redchar.tumblr.com/post/184624575975/%F0%9D%90%98%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%AF%F0%9D%90%9E-%F0%9D%90%9D%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%9E-%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%A8-%F0%9D%90%B0%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%A5%F0%9D%90%A5-%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AF%F0%9D%90%A2-commission-for) Commissioned from the amazing Captain Red-Char on Tumblr!

Pain was not a new experience for Levi; he had dealt with pain all of his life. From broken bones and deep wounds in underground street fights, injuries from ODM gear malfunctions, nearly starving to death as a small child, and watching almost everyone he’s ever cared about die before his eyes.  

Levi was used to pain.

This pain was different, unlike the others he had experienced. Was he dying? Was this the end? Was it finally time to rest?

 

The world around him seemed so peaceful as his body screamed in agony. The wind blowing softly through his blood matted hair, a small river rippling nearby, the quietness of the field surrounding him as he lay barely conscious in the dirt.

It was hard to imagine the destruction that had occurred only a few hours ago as the birds chirped in the nearby trees. Levi could barely remember it himself; one moment Zeke had been exactly where Levi had wanted him; rattling on about saving unborn children from the fate of this cruel world. The next Levi had been thrown from the carriage by an explosion not even he could have seen coming.

 

Levi was unsure of the state he was in; unsure if he was even alive, though the pain coursing through his body served as a grim reminder. Was he still whole? Could he still feel all of the parts of his body? He couldn’t tell; couldn’t concentrate through the haze of his muddled mind.

All he knew was that he failed.

 

“You haven’t failed, Levi.”

 

A whisper of a familiar voice; one he had not heard in so long, one that he shouldn’t be hearing now. The deep hum lingering in his ears as the memories trickled though his mind; the beautiful man with the golden hair, who he would follow to the edge of the world. The man he would have died to protect, though to whom he had left broken promises as he lay dying. 

 

“You haven’t broken anything,” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear. He felt close, as though he were actually sitting beside Levi; keeping him company in this lonely field.

 

Levi tried to open his eyes, his right unresponsive and his left barely giving a slit of blood red vision, but it was worth it to see the image before him.

Erwin smiled at him, his hair as golden as Levi remembered and his face as warm as the sun; a beautiful sight for Levi’s weary eyes. He knew it wasn’t real, Erwin was nothing more than a hallucination; Levi’s brain giving him one last comfort as he neared the end. But it was more than Levi could have asked for.

 

“You’ve done so well, Levi.”

 

Erwin’s voice calm and soothing, and everything Levi needed in that moment as he looked up into the bright blue eyes of his lost love. The cool feel of Erwin’s fingers running over the heated flesh of his injured face, comforting him as he made peace with himself. He was ready to go as long as Erwin was by his side.

 

“It’s not time to go yet. I need you to hold on a little longer,” Erwin said, holding Levi in his arms.

 

Levi couldn’t nod his head or speak to accept Erwin’s request, but he knew that Erwin understood. He would hold on for Erwin, keep going, fulfill his promise.   
He would recover, he would live, he would fight. Everything he did for the remainder of his life, no matter how long or short it might be, he would do for Erwin. Until the day they would finally meet again.

 

“Levi?”

 

Another voice cutting through the haze of his semi-consciousness, this one much more rough and desperate. Erwin’s image faded away as Levi’s body was moved painfully and lifted into someone’s arms; Hange’s face coming into view as he cracked open an eye once more.

Relief washed through him as Hange looked him over, their face pale, eyes wild, and grip tight on his broken body. Blocking out the blurred images of those around them, Levi’s eye slipped closed; knowing that no matter the situation, he’d be safe with Hange.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I would love to know what you think!


End file.
